Talk:No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky (Full Episode)/@comment-4767369-20140708213802
I've answered your questions but cut ones that I felt didn't apply to me :) But here you go. I really did enjoy this episode, Jordan. But I do believe in giving constructive criticism aswell and obviously giving my honest thoughts and I always hope you do that with my fic. *I'm making it sound like it's a bad review but it's actually not that bad, just a few critiques :) Nothing to worry about* P.S. There might be a few spelling errors because I typed this up as I was falling to sleep. Lol. 1. What are your overall thoughts on the episode? My overall thoughts are that you did such a fantastic job writing this. I felt this to be a much more suitable season premiere than Everybody’s Changes…I don’t mean that that part was inappropriate or was pointless, I just mean I got such a buzz of this episode, the vibes of a season opener, one I couldn’t quite get with Part One (Though I love it) I can’t quite believe how much your writing has evolved into something quite special, it’s really nice to see so be warned, you’ve set your standards high J However, I do think sometimes you can waffle about in sentences, there’s the odd bit where it’s like you basically say the same thing differently and you can’t quite decide which you like better so you keep both. Definitely make sure to just keep proofreading it over, so you’re not repeating yourself. 2. What was your favourite scene and why? I don’t particularly have a favourite scene or actually a least favourite scene because as a whole, the scenes were all well written and flowed mostly perfectly (Minor criticism: I feel there should have been some scene to bridge the scene between the first and second Winson scene) Other than that, I’m in love with it all. But okay, one of my favourite scenes was the ending, as I just loved how they all came together and it felt like Glee S1. I always love them scenes where they’re all happy and sweet as a family unit, unbeknownst hell is coming their way. It just gave me a fuzzy feeling and it just tied up the episode nicely as two wholes. 4. What did you think of the winter scenes and did you like the way her story played out? I thoroughly enjoyed Winter this time around and the way her story played out; she had a minimal role in Part One so it was nice to see her. The scenes with her stealing the bread loaves I found really thrilling and a change in pacing to what we usually have in this fic, some more dialogue in the scenes where she’s on the run wouldn’t of gone amiss though (not from her, the people who were chasing her) When Winter didn’t remember Leo and Helen, I didn’t think she had amnesia at all and I wouldn’t of wanted that for her character as I find them stories drag along…so I had a gut feeling it was a fake-show. But I thought the reason in my head why she was doing it was more substantial (I think the word is) I thought she was going to pretend she didn’t know them, to hurt and give her mother punishment and to get THAT emotive response, she longed for, to finally see Helen does have some shred of love for her in her own way – That’s how I would of done it but saying that, I didn’t feel cheated as I found everything else in the Winter story came together more or less the way I hoped it would have. 6. Was there anything you felt was missing and are there any characters you want to see more of? How else can my writing be improved? Firstly: I cant think of anything that’s missing, it was a really satisfying read –I was depressed after coming back to College and this actually lifted my mood (I swear it!) Secondly: As always, I’d love to see more of Amanda, Justine and Laura. I’m usually fonder to see more of the female characters even if they’re the more explored sex in your fic (and mine); I just think they can have a lot of surfaces so they’re more interesting to read and write. 7. What are your thoughts on Lewis so far? '''Honestly, I don’t really have an opinion on him at the moment. His character’s not really swept me off his feet yet but all this is obviously subject to change. '''8. Thoughts on the song choices? '''I actually really enjoyed the song choices. I know your love of Marina and Lana since you mention them a lot in messages and I was on the fence knowing a fair few songs from them were being put into this episode. I love the idea of putting your own favourite artists into your fan-fiction but I was worried (as I did in my fic) you were going to carry away and forget the big picture…like I thought you’d write in unnecessary scenes and ideas just to act as segaways for these songs. You see in my fan-fiction, I was listening to Lady Gaga and P!nk during writing and I had it all planned out but because Schiebe was my favourite BTW song at that time, I wrote that scene with them performing it during cheerleading in Ep 3. It wasn’t meant to be and the episode would of survived without it. But I was pleasantly surprised because there was none of this in your episode, every song felt like it had relevance to the characters and their stories; some were almost a commentary to their lives and futures. After I finished the ep, I listened to all the songs and then re-read the song scenes again, and I must say, you captured the atmosphere of the songs well. My favourite songs this episode (I have two) was '''Rootless '''and '''Buy The Stars, just flawless. My least favourite song would be: Birthday. Loved the scene and story behind it but it’s just a mediocre Perry song in my opinion. 9. Did you like the Harmony nightmare scene? How do you think her story will continue to play out this season? Yeah, I really like the scene: At first, I was a little confused. I was like “Oh Terri’s there”……..”Wait, Terri left for Chicago…strange things are happening here”. I was a little unsure of what you were trying to tell me about the nightmare though, is it symbolism that when Terri returns, he’ll be a darker person? That’s the feeling I was getting but I just want to make sure. I’m unsure how her story will play out but I guess she’ll be struggling with big decisions, like whether she wants to get with Lewis and coping with the repercussions of that because I’m sure Terri would crop up if that happened. I can’t help but imagine Harmony becomes Lewis’s girlfriend and then Terri returns and she realises he’s like a different and much darker person (like in her dreams) and she devotes most of her time helping him after a bad time in Chicago (so she can sleep at night), and Lewis is understanding about it…but in the end, it’s too much for him. 10. What and who are you most looking forward to seeing in upcoming episodes? What Carlton and Ava are going to do to stop The Unitards and how the club is going to handle Winter’s reappearance. 11. Out of the following recurring characters, which do you want to see most this season? Freddie, Teddy, Carlton or Andy? To be frank, I’m not too interested to see any of them but I guess I’d say Carlton because even though he’s annoying me, you need a foe to be up against the club to make them work even harder and come out on top. 12. Which "ship" or pairing/couple from the series is your favourite and which couples do you want to see more of? I’ve become one of them person who doesn’t like a strict one pairing but them all. I like every couple from this series in some way. I do like Freddie and Daisy but I’m just not a fan of Daisy for some reason. I can’t quite put my finger on it though. I think it’s partly due to the fact I feel she’s not really someone without Freddie, like I don’t think I’ve seen her true character realised yet.